


Devious

by Millie235



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foreplay, Frottage, Kinda dub-con kinda eh worth mentioning, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quinx squad mentioned, RC Suppressants, Smut, Unbeta'd, While Haise was still a precious bae, Yaoi, first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie235/pseuds/Millie235
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arima wanted Haise. Not just in the hey let's drink coffee and talk about all the demented books we've read, but in a manner he didn't think applied to him. So being the stoic man he is, he pulls a few strings and gets what he wants.</p><p>. . . .</p><p>Arima takes Haise, if you know what I mean (Hur de hur hur)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devious

Arima slid through the sliding door entering the large residence that housed the Quinx squad and their mentor, Haise Sasaki. Arima had a plan he was about to convey. Keeping his usual unreadable stoic expression as he walked through the empty house, towards the kitchen where faint sounds could be heard. Arima had set the situation up where the Quinx Squad had an extensive training session without their mentor, leaving Sasaki with the day off alone without them. And with that, Arima had asked Sasaki if he would like to have coffee at the residence, and in lieu Arima would return a book. But that wasn't Arima's real intentions. 

The white-haired man looked on fondly at the smaller man, whom was busy making coffee. Despite being at home and having the day off, Sasaki wore his usual CCG uniform, most likely due to Arima's visit. The two-toned man finally noticed the latter standing in the doorway, staring at him with a peculiar almost hungry look in his eyes. Slightly confused, it still sent pleasant shivers down his spine. 

"Hello, Arima-san." He cooed, flashing the silver-eyed man a smile. "The coffee will be done soon. Would you like to sit at the table until then?" He asked his superior, and walked with him to the large table. "Ah.. It's so empty without the Quinx. And quiet!" He chuckled softly, Arima still silent and holding a stoic expression. "Are they a bother?" The older finally spoke up, surprising Sasaki. "Ah, no, they're great companions!" He exclaimed quickly. Arima observed silently at the light pink blush that slowly made it's way onto the two-toned man's nervous face. It made him want more. Sasaki scuttled back to the kitchen to serve the coffee. Arima's eyes trailed after, intently watching (admiring) his supple ass. Sighing, he placed the borrowed book on the table. 

The smaller man appeared soon after, carrying two cups of coffee. "I'm sorry Arima-san, I forgot something." the latter said with a small embarrassed smile, and darted back into the kitchen. This was a perfect chance for the sharp-eyed man. Glancing in the direction of the kitchen that Sasaki had slipped into not moments ago, the older man slipped out a small vial from his pocket. He took a moment to roll it over in his hands, contemplating if he really wants to pull through with this. The vial contained RC suppressants and an amount of an aphrodisiac, to get things going and the suppressants just in case in the midst things got hairy. He quickly dumped the mixture into Sasaki's coffee, and placed the now empty vial back into his pocket. Shortly after, said man returned. 

Stormy grey eyes closed, the smaller man hummed as he slid into the chair adjacent to Arima. He picked up the cup of coffee- now drugged- and took a sip. Though the bespectacled man's face remained expressionless as it always is, he secretly hoped that the mixture did not alter the taste of the coffee too much as to alert Sasaki that it had been tampered with. He watched the half-ghoul closely, and to his relief the other's expression stayed the same. Noticing the latter staring at him, Sasaki made eye contact for a brief moment. Putting his coffee cup down, he smiled at Arima. 

"Is the coffee no good?" He asked quietly, doubting his coffee skills. The Reaper most likely opted for finer coffee, so he did not know if his brew was up to par. The Quinx hardly drank coffee anyways, so he had no critique on it. The white-haired man raised the cup to his lips and took a sip. It was very good. 

"It's very nice, Haise. Tell me, where did you learn to brew coffee like this?" He eyed the half-ghoul intently, seeming interested at the coffee. But in reality, he was waiting for signs of the drugs taking effect. Sasaki smiled. 

"I guess I picked it up sometime in my past life." He sighed dreamily, Arima throwing him a sideways glance as he sipped on his own drink.

After a few minutes, Arima began to notice minute signs of the drugs taking effect. And Sasaki's desperate attempts to hide them. A light blush was thrown across his normally pale face, and he was sitting a little more stiffly, acting a little more nervous. His hands fiddled in his lap, smile a little more shaky, eyes a little more clouded. The larger man feigned innocence to his growing problem. 

"Haise? Are you ok?" He asked softly. Haise gave him a shaky smile and nodded quickly. "Yes.. My body just f- feels a little strange all the sudden, I'm sorry." He laughed awkwardly. The half-ghoul rubbed the back of his neck and tilted his head back, furrowing his eyebrows. He seemed to be thinking about something. The half-ghoul straightened up and looked back at the other with a concerned expression. "I- I'm sorry Arima-san. S-Something's just off with me today if we can-" the poor boy never got to finish, as the older stood and gripped his slim shoulders. He leaned down until their faces were inches apart, silver eyes beneath clear lenses examining Sasaki's face. The younger's face flushed, and he jerked backwards automatically. However, this sent him flying backwards in his chair, Arima's hands slipping from his shoulders as he tipped over. The hands leaving his shoulders instead gripped his wrists, pulling him up and flush against the older as his chair fell backwards. 

"Are you okay, Haise?" The bespectacled man asked dully, though Sasaki was far from okay. His body was now 'weirder' than ever, and the blush on his face reached the tips of his ears. As the result of Arima saving Sasaki from sharing the fate of tipping over in his chair, the two-toned man was now pressed fully against Arima. Now Sasaki could just feel the contours of the man beneath his clothing. The half-ghoul could also feel his own raging hard-on twitch. Arima's hands were pressed into his lower back, holding him tightly. Maybe a little tighter than necessary. Arima shifted a little, and Sasaki knew he had to feel this.. Problem in his pants. "A- Arima-san wait-" 

"H- Hold on-" Sasaki stuttered before he was cut off, yelping. Arima had moved a leg in between his and pressed against his boner. The younger man panted a little and let out a groan, unconsciously pressing himself back against the older's leg. "Oh?" The bespectacled man said softly, rubbing his leg against the smaller's hard-on, electing a groan from him. "What do we have here?" He asked, voice deepening in lust. He knew exactly what was happening. And this was what he wanted. He looked down at the half-ghoul- eyes closed in pleasure, panting, face flushed. It made his own member begin to throb. 

Realizing what he was doing, Sasaki tried to pull away. "I'm-I'm so sorry Arima-san-" He stuttered desperately, mortified that he just frotted against his superior. However, the latter simply tightened his grip on the smaller man. Though it's no secret that as a half-ghoul Sasaki would've been able to easily escape Arima's grip, the RC suppressants were also in effect. And, Sasaki didn't exactly dislike this and wasn't too keen on running away in this situation if Arima wanted him to stick around. Panting, the smaller looked up to the bespectacled man, waiting for his next move. His kakugan flared in his left eye. Arima had dealt with many ghouls in his lifetime as the CCG Reaper, and seeing a kakugan normally elicited a negative response from him. However, seeing it on Sasaki, his Sasaki, he found the red and black contracting with Sasaki's normally pale skin and stormy grey eyes very suiting and beautiful. 

Raising one hand from the smaller's back, he stroked the skin underneath the transformed eye. The half-ghoul panted, closing both eyes at the soft and tender touch. The older man's other hand, still positioned within the small of Sasaki's back, strayed down to grope at the latter's ass. The younger's breath hitched and he let out a soft moan, eyebrows knitting together. Arima leaned down and kissed Haise's jawline, the latter's breath hitching even more. "A-Arima-san.." He whined, his voice high-pitched as he opened his eyes, peering at the other with eyes clouded with lust. "Haise.." Arima groaned, his voice deep and husky with lust. The older came here to fuck the younger, and he had full intentions of carrying that out. 

Arima slowly pressed the younger against the side of the table, and let go of his ass only long enough to scoot their unfinished coffees and the book to the other side of the table, silently grateful that the table is so large. Using both hands, the older lifted the half-ghoul onto the table. He Instantly began licking and sucking at the other's neck. The younger man let out high-pitched moans, wrapping his legs around Arima's waist to pull him closer. His hands clawed at the clothing on the other's back, rutting himself against the older.

The bespectacled man groaned at the contact on his groin, and as much as he would've liked to take Sasaki here and now, fucking on the table wouldn't be very comfortable for either of them. "Haise." He groaned looking up to look at him, the other still rubbing their clothed crotches together. Taking a moment to come back to his senses, the half-ghoul looked up at the older, whining at the lost stimulation. Realizing the situation, Sasaki quickly got up and took Arima's hand. He eagerly lead his superior through the house and up the stairs, to his bedroom. He turned back to look at his superior just as he entered the room, to see Arima nudge the door closed with his foot and begin to gently push Sasaki back onto his bed. 

As soon as the half-ghoul's back hit the bed, the older set to work. The white-haired attacked his neck, licking and biting at it as he fiddled with the front of the smaller man's shirt. Sasaki whined, pushing at the older. As reluctant as the bigger man was, he sat back. "What is it, Haise?" He asked. Rather than speaking, the two-toned man blushed deeply, propping himself up on his elbows. Sitting up, he tried to also take the bespectacled man's shirt off, though his own was simply rumpled and half-off. Smirking, Arima moved away from the other and slowly removed his shirt, giving a show. Blushing, Sasaki's gaze raked over his well-built form. 

Noticing Sasaki's hungry stare, Arima smirked. "Does what you see please you?" He teased. "Hey, take yours off too." Arima said, a little more commanding in his voice. The half-ghoul complied, lifting off his shirt and tossing it off the bed and out of the way. But, to the older man's surprise, Sasaki also forgoes his pants and boxers. Leaning over to the nightstand table, the older man watched as the two-toned's hands fumbled with the drawers, and pulled out a small bottle of lube. This slightly shocked the white-haired man, he had brought lube in his coat pocket because he did not expect innocent Sasaki to have such a thing. Smirking, he took the bottle of lube from the smaller man's hands. 

"And what do you use this for, Haise?" He teased, opening the bottle and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. Looking back to the half-ghoul, he saw the younger looking at him intently. Noticing he had Arima's atteniton, Sasaki spread his legs. 

"P-Please Arima-san.." He whimpered. Arima grinned, "You're so cute, Haise." He breathed, kissing the shorter on his lips while he slowly circled his hole with his fingers. Trailing downwards, Arima licked and sucked a trail on Sasaki's hot skin. As he pushed a single finger in, his mouth latched onto a rosy pink nipple. Gently nipping the bud and licking it, his other hand came up to play with the other. The two-toned's breath hitched, letting out a long, low moan. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, the other gripping Arima's white hair as he mouthed his nipple. Panting heavily, Sasaki looked down at Arima as his head moved to mouth the other nipple. The half-ghoul threw his head back as another finger was added. 

Sasaki's member, which had been left untouched up until now, started to twitch. The white-haired man left the other's chest alone in favor of training downwards further with kisses and nips until he reached the half-ghoul's dick. He pressed a third finger into Sasaki just as he took the head into his mouth, sucking on it. Sasaki exclaimed, now moving both hands to tangle in Arima's hair. The older's head bobbed as he sucked, still stretching out the smaller man below him. After deeming him ready, Arima withdrew his fingers and his mouth. The two-toned man whimpered, releasing Arima's white hair to look at him with a puzzled expression. 

Grinning, the white-haired man licked his lips eagerly. "Don't worry, little Haise, I'll give you something better." Unzipping the front of his pants and pulling down his underwear slightly, Arima finally let his large member out of it's painful binds. After coming back to reality, the half-ghoul's eyes widened. 

"W-Wait Arima-san, will that even fit!?" He exclaimed, shifting. The older chuckled lowly. "Of course it will." Lining the head of his cock with Sasaki's hole, he slowly pushed half of it in. The two-toned man let out a loud, high-pitched moan. 

"O-Oh my gosh, Arima-san! It's big, it's stretching me- I can feel it-! Oh, A-Arima fuck me, fuck me hard!" He spilled, clawing at the older man's back and wrapping his legs around the other's waist as he pushed in further. Arima groaned at the dirty words, pulling back slightly and holding Sasaki's hips in a vice-like grip. He teased him with slow and shallow strokes, though telling by Sasaki's moans he would take it any way. Speeding up his thrusts, the white-haired man got a little rougher. 

"A-Arima-san! F- Fuck me, ha-harder!" Sasaki stuttered out, eyes squeezed shut as he no longer tried to hold back all of his moans. Complying, the older man trusted into the pliable body beneath him harder and faster, plowing into him as Sasaki's moans and wet noises resonated through the room. Gripping one leg that was wrapped around him, Arima easily pushed it up and almost all the way to the half-ghoul's chest. This new position allowing him deeper access, he stroked Sasaki's dick in time with his thrusts. Sasaki jolted and cried out louder with this position, as it allowed the older one to fuck straight into his prostate. 

"O- Oh, K-Kishou, right there!" He cried, using the other's formal name. Arima groaned in response. He sped up his thrusts, getting closer to his release as he felt heat pool near his nether regions. Sasaki was leaking profusely, and judging by how incoherent his words and moans were, he was also close. Leaning down, the white-haired man connected his lips to the half-ghouls', tongue finding his way into the other's mouth. While exploring that wet cavern, he came inside Sasaki. The two-toned man pulled away and cried out, also coming at the feeling of the warmth spreading inside of him. 

Pulling out with a wet sound, Arima tucked in his still-softening dick and zipped up his pants. Sasaki was already asleep on the bed, his small frame curled up. The white-haired man sighed contently, a soft smile dancing his lips as he ruffled his underling's hair. Haise was his. Going into the adjacent bathroom, Arima grabbed some tissues and walked back into the room with the sleeping Sasaki. Cleaning off the younger, he quickly threw out the tissues. Digging his phone from the pocket of his discarded coat, he sent a quick text to some of the CCG workers whom were in charge of training the Quinx today. "Make sure the Quinx Squad doesn't return home until tomorrow night." It read.

Closing his phone and stuffing it back into his coat pocket, Arima looked back at Sasaki sleeping peacefully on the bed. Slowly making his way over, he crawled into bed beside the sleeping half-ghoul and pulled the covers over both of them. Arima held the two-toned man close to him. Sasaki muttered in his sleep and cuddled closer to him unconsciously. Smiling softly, Arima took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand. 

"Goodnight, Haise."

"You're mine now."

**Author's Note:**

> Arima and Haise are my OTP. There's not many works on them, so I left to venture other fandoms.. And while there, I turned into a sexual beast that devoured an ungodly amount of smut, and I am disappointed at how little smut there is for this. So I decided to cross that line, (What is wrong with me) and write something. This is my first smut/fan fiction/writing something that's not for school so be easy on me please? Also, I proof read for errors so if you find any, please tell me. ~(*^*~) 
> 
> (Does anyone else here really like Amon x Kaneki?)


End file.
